My Unexpected Journey to Bliss
by dragonsprit
Summary: After being dumped by Eli Clare's night takes an unexpected twist
1. Love Drunk

**Welcome to my latest short this one came to me while watching Degrassi takes Manhattan this short will most likely setup a long story to be released at a later date.**

 **This little short is dedicated to my fellow Clare/Bianca fans.**

 **As a side note please check out my page on the Degrassi saviors website it will let you guys know about important changes made to the holiday schedule as well as when regular stories will return.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important notes to keep in mind:**

 **Takes place the day before Degrassi goes on Christmas break during Clare's senior year she is dating Eli**

 **Bianca did breakup with Drew she now lives on her own and is home for break**

 **Clare did beat cancer there is no baby**

 **Adam broke up with Becky during the summer he is alive and is dating Maya they've been together two months.**

 **Drew is currently dating Katie she broke up with Jake a month after starting Stanford she reconnected with Drew through Face Range they have been together two months.**

 **Imogen graduated with Fiona they are in Rome**

 **Alli is with Dallas and Jenna is with Connor.**

 **Anything else will be explained in the short**

 **Chapter1 Love Drunk**

Clare couldn't believe it one more class and she'd be free three weeks of freedom and with her acceptance to Columbia confirmed all Clare had to do was pass her last few classes and she'd be one step closer to her dream of becoming a famous journalist. To make break even more fun Eli was home for break which meant they could spend all the time they wanted together for Clare life really couldn't get any better.

Clare's last class of the day was French which was going by really fast because Mrs. St Pierre has just assigned them busy work which Clare breezed through and was currently on her laptop looking at her orientation package she had received from Columbia a few days ago for her New York couldn't be any closer she could almost smell the New York air.

Just as Clare was finishing up with her laptop she felt her phone vibrate.

Clare glanced at her cell phone and noticed it was a text from Eli.

Clare opened the text and read it.

 **Meet me outside we need to talk.**

Clare slipped her phone back in her pocket and gathered her things just as the bell rang she then raced off to her locker grabbed her and raced by Adam Jenna Maya Alli and Dallas without saying a word as Adam tried to stop her.

Sure enough Clare found Eli standing by the picnic tables waiting for her as she raced over to him.

"Eli I got your message what's going on?"

"Clare we need to talk about us."

"Okay what about us?"

"We need to break up I'm sorry."

Clare was shocked she almost couldn't speak.

"Eli where is coming from all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry about this Clare but I met someone else I never meant for it to happen it just did."

All of a sudden Clare was stuck between emotions of anger and sadness as she struggled to keep it together.

"Who is it Eli tell me!" Clare yelled.

"It's my roommate Lenore it just happened I'm sorry Clare I never meant to hurt you."

Clare couldn't hold in her feelings any longer she just snapped.

"Eli after everything we've been through you go and do this to me I can't believe you."

Clare trust me I never meant to hurt you." Eli said trying to console Clare which she wasn't having any of.

"You what Eli save the act you want someone else go ahead you're dead to me have a nice life asshole!" Clare yelled as she kicked Eli in the balls in fit of rage knocking him down and running off.

Clare ran until she was past Degrassi she knew she didn't want to go home and didn't want to go to Adam's and risk dragging him into her problems so she ran until she up on the ravine after which her run became a brisk walk.

Clare walked past where all the ravine kids used to hang out and ended up by a small creek where she saw someone in a red hooded sweater sitting on a rock.

Just as she approached the rock the person spoke.

"Come sit."

Clare walked over and sat down she still couldn't place the voice.

"Thanks." Clare said trying to catch her breath.

"No problem the voice replied back dropping their hood.

Clare was shocked to see Bianca sitting on the rock.

"Bianca what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking I come here to clear my mind what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to get away for a bit."

"Oh care to share what you're trying to get away from?"

"Just my asshole ex-boyfriend."

"You and doctor doom have another fight why am I not surprised."

"Yeah but this one was the fight he dumped me in favor of his roommate."

"That sucks maybe it was for the best."

"I guess it just hurts because I gave him everything I thought he was the one."

"Well like the saying goes lesson learned bridge burned, you'll find someone new."

"I hope so hopefully someone who won't scar me like this again."

"I get it want to get out of here and blow off some steam my car is parked a block over what do you say we grab a bite I know a place."

"Okay just as long as it's away from here."

"No worries it is." 

"Let's go."

Clare and Bianca headed up to her car and drove off.

"Hope you don't mind listening to _Inferno_ I'm finishing it up."

"Not at all that's actually a story I enjoy."

Clare and Bianca drove into downtown Toronto listening to the epic while getting to know each other better.

About two hours later they stopped a double decked building with neon lights.

"What is this place?"

"The Oasis it's a restaurant casino my ex roommates uncle owns we can eat and we'll play the slots and before you ask yes you can play I'm a VIP so I can have a plus one but if you win anything I'll clam it."

"Thanks."

The duo headed up to counter and ordered two burgers and fries when Clare went to reach for her wallet Bianca stopped her.

"I got it no worries a semester at a private dance studio has its perks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah no worries you deserve it."

"Thanks."

The duo took a table and sat down to eat.

During the meal Clare couldn't help but feel like she had butterflies in her stomach but these weren't the same ones she felt with Eli they were different she couldn't explain it.

"So Clare where are you off to in the fall?"

"Columbia I'm excited but scared new place and all."

"Don't be sometimes a fresh start can be helpful."

"I hope so."

Clare and Bianca finished off their meal while slowly getting closer.

"What do you say we go try our luck?"

"Alright my day can't get any worse lets go."

Clare and Bianca headed upstairs and went into the casino.

"Let's hit the tables I'm feeling lucky." Bianca said snapping Clare from her daze."

The girls hit the roulette table and put $120 going half.

"Put on ten black." Bianca told the bookie.

As the wheel spun Clare was a wreck watching the wheel spin which Bianca noticed.

"Relax Clare have fun."

"Sorry just nervous."

"Don't be." Bianca said as she noticed Clare get closer as the wheel slowed.

The wheel made its final turns stopping on black.

"Ladies win." The bookie said sliding over the prize chips.

"Holy crap Bianca we just won $1000 let's run."

"Nonsense Clare we want the big money we have to take big risks, I promise this'll work out."

"Somehow Clare got lost in Bianca's eyes it was like Bianca had her on a string she didn't care."

"Well you only live once right?"

"That's the sprit Clare."

Bianca put their winnings 13 red looking to double up.

Just as the wheel spun Clare looked in Bianca's eyes feeling the butterflies again as the wheel slowed.

Just as the wheel looked to be stopping short of their number it took one last small spin and landed on their number.

"Bianca we're up two grand you're amazing." Clare yelled excited as she hugged Bianca.

"That's nothing I'll really make our night at the black jack table let's go."

Bianca stopped at the bar and got two cocktails before heading to the black jack table.

"Here take this."

Clare took the drink not caring what happen just as long as she was with Bianca.

"Cheers to fresh starts and the unexpected." Clare said cheering and drinking her small drink.

Three hours later Bianca decided they needed to call it a night since Clare was buzzed but before they could walk out of the lounge Clare dragged Bianca out to a jeweler just outside the casino.

"Clare what are you doing?"

Bianca I had fun today and you make me feel things I never felt before I was thinking this is random but what the hell I just have to do this."

"What are you talking about Clare?"

"I've fallen for you today marry me."

"Clare you're crazy."

"Oh am I?"

Clare planted a scorching kiss on Bianca's lips.

"Tell me you didn't feel something."

Bianca couldn't lie it was an instant spark she knew it was crazy but she couldn't deny it she had fallen for Clare instantly.

"Screw it there's a jeweler here let's do it."

The girls picked out simple gold bands paid and drove off to a small chapel and after sweet talking their way in two hours they were married.

Luckily Bianca was sober enough to drive them her apartment after which she put Clare in a pair of Wilfred Lawler sweats and put her to bed.

After tucking Clare in Bianca settled on her couch and passed out thinking tomorrow was going to be one crazy Saturday.

 **This will be a two-shot with part two going up later this week including the aftermath of Clare & Bianca's wild night.**


	2. Blissful Secrets

**Here's the second chapter to my Clare/Bianca short hope you guys enjoy it I'll return to the regular holiday lineup later this week.**

 **Remember this sets up a story to be released at a later date.**

 **Chapter2 Blissful Secrets**

Clare opened her eyes feeling slightly frightened but mostly groggy trying to piece together where she was she began to see flashes of the previous night remembering that she had broken up with Eli and ended up with Bianca she had pounding headache which she was trying to shake but couldn't so she decided to head to the washroom and freshen up.

As she entered the washroom she found a note taped to the mirror.

 **Clare hope you don't regret last night because I don't, I left you a toothbrush inside the mirror I also brought you a change of clothes from home hope you don't mind.**

 **Don't worry your parents don't suspect a thing I told them I invited you to a party after I ran into you at the Dot and invited you to a party they said come home when you can by the time you read this I should be back so we can talk.**

 **All my love,**

 **Bianca**

Clare took the note down and retrieved the tooth brush Bianca had left for her after brushing her teeth Clare found a blue duffel packed with clothes she decided to take a quick shower and change.

After taking a warm shower Clare went back into the bedroom to change after which she picked up her ring from the side table triggering memories of last night at the casino at which point she ran to see if Bianca was back yet.

Clare slipped her ring on and found Bianca in the kitchen cooking bacon eggs and pancakes.

"Bianca."

Bianca turned around dressed in a red sweat shirt with matching sweats.

"Morning Clare want some coffee?"

"Yes please this hangover is evil." Clare said sitting down.

Bianca poured Clare a generous cup of coffee which she took without protest.

"Thanks for that Bianca."

"No problem Clare I've had my share of hangovers." Bianca replied serving them both a plate complete with orange juice.

"Thanks for breakfast Bianca."

"Anything for you Clare." Bianca replied sweetly slowly savoring her meal.

"So I guess we should talk about last night."

"I wouldn't mind after all it was a bit crazy."

"Okay the first question is I guess the elephant in the room what are we?" Clare asked after taking a sip of juice.

"Well after last night according to Toronto we're a married couple but we can UN-do that if you want it's up to you Clare."

"Well after piecing the fragments of what I remember together I think what happened yesterday happened for a reason and after what I've been through recently both in my relationship and in my life in general I think this happened for a reason and if you don't mind I'd like us to stay married."

Bianca was shocked she wasn't expecting smart sensible Clare to agree to stay married especially after a night of gambling and drinking.

"Well when you put it that way how could I refuse."

"Good so now that we took care of theirs the issue of who's going to be the one to change their name?"

"I was thinking I'd leave that up to you I'll be fine either way."

"Well I thought since Edwards has so many not so good memories attached I was hoping you'd allow me to take your last name but I'd hyphenate my name if it's too much".

"Relax Clare if you want my last name it's okay I think you having it will bring me some good energy."

"Thanks Bianca that means a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay now there's the issue of how we'll work with me in New York and you here not to mention I'll eventually have to tell my mom."

"Don't worry about the distance thing I can transfer in May as long as keep my grades up and my boss owns a few other dance centers in New York I could always get a job there and we could find a small apartment as for your mom you'll be eighteen in a few weeks even if you tell her and she flips you're a consenting adult in both Canada and the states so can't stop you."

"Are you sure Bianca?"

"I am now don't worry your pretty amazing self if she flips I'll protect you."

After finishing her last strip of bacon Clare went over and kissed Bianca.

"MMM what was that for?"

"For making one of the worse days of my life into one of the best now if you don't mind I'd like to head over to the court house and make my name change legal so when I go back to school everyone knows I'm taken not to mention "I'd also like to know that when I'm being fucked and yelling out your name in ecstasy the whole building knows my wife is the one responsible".

"Clare Diane DeSousa you are a little vixen." Bianca said giving Clare a soft kiss.

"How do you know my middle name?"

"I saw your Columbia acceptance letter and since I know your middle name it's only fair I tell you mine I mean you are my wife."

"Fair point what is it?"

"It's Leah after my aunt on my father's side she died when I was six she was my favorite aunt the only one that understood me."

That's a beautiful name Bianca Leah DeSousa."

"I love the way you say my name you make it sound sexy."

"Well as are you now let's go before I decide to spend the rest of the day with my legs on your shoulders and we have to wait until after the holiday".

"Lead the way wife."

Bianca and Clare made their way to the courthouse clerk luckily it was empty since most people were doing last minute shopping.

Bianca and Clare filled out Clare's forms and luckily for them the clerk was a young male who was taken by Clare so he pulled some strings and had them out just after two in the afternoon.

"Well its done I'm am officially Clare Diane DeSousa."

"You're just lucky the clerk liked your breasts they are the number one reason we got past the red tape."

Let's just get something to eat and get back."

"Someone's anxious to get laid."

"Shut up I haven't had sex since before Eli left." Clare whined.

"Wow five months no sex that's awful." Bianca quipped smacking Clare on the ass on their way back to the car.

So have you been with a girl before?"

Yeah I have actually it was at a party at a sorority party a college bucket list thing I liked it."

"Okay hopefully I don't make an idiot of myself."

Don't worry today's about you we'll take it slow."

Clare and Bianca stopped off at the breakroom picked up two burgers and headed back to Bianca's.

Clare swiped the keys from Bianca and ran inside.

Once inside Clare headed straight for the bedroom as Bianca followed behind her.

"Shouldn't I have carried you in?"

The hell with tradition Bianca we're a nontraditional couple we had a casino wedding for god sakes not to mention got married half buzzed let's do this our way."

"Right I forgot."

Bianca quickly joined Clare on the bed and planted soft kisses on her cheek working her way down.

"MMM you taste so sweet." Bianca said angling for Clare's shoulder starting to work off her shirt.

"Ah Bianca don't stop."

Bianca slowly undressed Clare leaving her naked in a matter of moments.

"B your still dressed and I'm naked no fair."

"No worries baby I'll join you in a bit babe." Bianca left Clare a wanting mess as she stripped teasing Clare by swaying out of her thong.

"Bianca baby don't tease me anymore come end me."

"Well you asked for it."

Bianca dove on the bed and took Clare with no regard for anyone else but her at the moment.

Bianca worked Clare's pussy to perfection.

Clare only last a short time before she saw stars.

Ah Biancaaaaa! Fuckkkkk! And with one scream Clare was taken to paradise by her new wife who proceeded to snuggle with her.

"That was amazing thanks baby."

"Anything for you angel lets shower and I'll get you home don't want your mom to hate me."

"Don't worry about her after all we're married now."

"I know babe but still."

"Fine lets go we can cross shower sex off our list now."

Clare DeSousa you're bad."

"Then do something about wife."

With that the happy couple headed for the shower with both knowing that they were in for one wild ride leading to Clare's graduation but that was okay because they had each other and as unexpected as it was that's all they needed.


End file.
